Dimitri (Day 8)
:You may be looking for others with the name Dimitri. Dimitri was the lead enforcer of Sergei Bazhaev's Red Square crime syndicate during Day 8. Day 8 Dimitri and his accomplice Andre were sent by Sergei Bazhaev to find his sons Josef and Oleg who had disobeyed their father's orders to go to their country house to see Ulana. Dimitri tracked down the crime boss's sons to the clinic of Dr. Levine, where Josef was getting Oleg treated for radiation poisoning against Sergei's wishes. Dimitri and Andre shot at least three of the clinic staff to death, including Dr. Levine and a nurse, forced the sons out of the clinic, and returned them to Sergei who later euthanized Oleg by shooting him. Shortly after, Dimitri took Andre's place guarding the door where Josef mourned Oleg. When Sergei arrived, Dimitri opened the door and left them alone. An hour later, the leader of a smaller Russian gang named Vladimir Laitanan contacted Sergei asking about nuclear rods they were attempting to smuggle. Alarmed that Vladimir - who wasn't even a member of his crew - had knowledge of their top-secret operation, Sergei ordered Dimitri with Mikhail and an enforcer team to find and bring him in for questioning. When they arrived, however, Vladimir and his whole crew were found dead. Jack Bauer — identifying himself by his alias "Ernst Meier" — quickly surrendered to Dimitri to take attention off Renee Walker hiding in the closet and get him a new lead into the inner-circle of Red Square. He claimed to have killed Vladimir and his men because they tried to betray them, but insisted that he wanted to continue the deal in good faith. Though Dimitri contemplated killing Jack, he ultimately decided to have him transported out of the garage by underground tunnel and taken back to their safe-house for questioning to make sure what the whole story was. As they left, Mikhail was a moment away from discovering Renee in hiding, but Dimitri shouted for him to hurry along. They returned Jack to the boiler-room of their restaurant. Continuing his cover, Jack told Sergei that he was an arms dealer looking to purchases the Nuclear fuel rods, on behalf of a consortium of interests he was representing. Jack refused to provide further details. Doubtful and suspicious that Jack was a cop, and alarmed by the amount of information he knew, Sergei ordered Dimitri to torture him until he revealed everything. He was suspended from a steel pipe by handcuffs as Dimitri used a live electrical wire to repeatedly shock Jack. At a point, the pain seemed to be too much as Jack went slack and wasn't breathing. Dimitri quickly went to the back of the room to get smelling salts to awaken him. As he approached, Jack, who had secretly untied himself earlier, grabbed the electrical wire with his feet in Dimitri's hands and shocked him with it. As Dimitri lay on the floor, trying to regain his faculties, Jack fought and kicked against the steel pipe to unlatch it from the ceiling. As Dimitri rose from the floor, it finally broke, and he immediately attacked Jack with a knife. Jack knocked him to the floor with a leg-sweep, then took him in an arm-bar with his legs wrapped around Dimitri's neck. Dimitri struggled to break free of the choke-hold, but Jack snapped his neck, took his pistol, and fled the room. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Day 8 characters Category:Day 8 antagonists Category:Red Square Category:Killed by Jack Bauer Category:Deceased characters